Pen Pals
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: Callie joins a new Pen Pal program and meets and falls in love with Dr. Arizona izona learns that theirs more to the both of them then she would have thought possible. Rated M at some point. Thanks to Raiden-Ryder88 for being my buddy on this next post/story.
1. Chapter 1

Pen Pals

Callie's POV

The shouts banging and laugher could be heard from my tiny room, Hell what do I mean room its a cell. White and grey with the ever looming steel bars to remind you that you will never leave or if you did this place will forever be burnt into your brain.

I reach up to rub at the black eye that was now faded away...mostly. I was the victim of a yard attack only a few days ago and spent only two days in the infirmary with what they thought was broken ribs. I knew I wouldnt stay broken too long. I never do but the hack doctors here didn't care one way or the other if you live of die, so I was sent back to my now single cell alone. I never questioned my gift I just knew I have it.

So here I was all alone sitting at my desk looking down at a blank sheet of paper, my counselor thought in order for me to be more social thought it would be a better idea for me to socialize with someone outside the Prison since no one here seems to like me. I dont know why I'm a nice person. But I'm left in the Pen Pal program where I knew nothing about the other person other then shes a woman about my age.

"Lets get thes over with." I say to myself

Arizona

I don't know how to do all this so I will start by saying my name is Callie Torres, and I was told to write you. We dont get much of a choice in what we do in here as you know. So lets get down to it. I'm in here because I beat a guy up pretty bad and my so called friends turned on me. All of them saying it was planned. But Im not looking for sympathy or someone to feel bad for me. I'm just keeping it real and being truthful. That's all i can do in here. That and read. I hate when people lie. Anyway thats that. If you read and write back thats good, If you dont thats fine too no big deal.

Callie

I was putting the letter in the envelope when my counselor walked into my cel

"Looks like your done. I'll take a look at that before popping in the mail." She says

"Kim, I'm the last person that you have to worry about." I say letting out a sigh.

"Callie you know that this is a new program, and if it works out with the five of you you will get to mail it off yourself."

I don't think I will get an answer, but if it got Kim off my back then thats fine.

"Whatever just don't make me your star student." I say turning back to my desk to pick out a new book that I was able to get from the book cart.

"I promise I wont, and trust me you will get an answer." Kim says

Arizona's POV

I was so wrapped up in looking at the blood samples that I didn't hear the knock on the door until it was too late Addison had let herself in.

"You know you have a letter from Washington Corrections Center of Women." She says looking the envelope over.

"Yes. I was waiting for that." I say waving her over.

The blood sample I was looking over under the microscope were perfect as well as the DNA I had just finished watching regenerate before my very eyes.

"Addison have you ever seen something so perfect that you think your crazy?" I ask putting the DNA slide back in

"No.. not yet." She says

I pull her over to the Microscope.

"Take a look at this." I say before taking my mail from her

I ripped it open and took out the letter before reading it. This Callie Torres didn't have much faith in humans. So I grabbed a pad of paper, and started to write her back as Addison tried to understand what she was looking at.

Callie

I dont know who you have writen to or even talked to, but I always read and write back any letter I may get. I hate when people lie to it says a lot about humans when they have nothing better to do then lie to you. I'm sorry that your so called friends turned there backs on you, and I'm sorry that you had to beat up that guy for what ever reason. I don't feel bad for you. Why would you think I would? Reading is a good way to pass time. I love to read. Tell Me some of the books you have read. I have a ton of books that I plan on reading once I get time off work which isn't hard because I have my own lab, I'm a Scientist. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but I think it's fun. I have to get back to work, and just so you know..I enjoyed writing this letter.

Arizona

I looked up at Addison. Who was rubbing her head looking at me.

"Where did you find this? This is amazing, Is it human?" She asked

"Oh its human, but not human." I say

"What do you mean it's human and its not?"Addison says

"I mean it came from a human, but the human isn't human at all."

She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Look when I saw this I thought I had lost my mind. The information I recived with the samples said human. I've been at this for a month all the while looking for someone that could help me." I say

"And did you find someone?"

"Yes, her name is Doctor Lauren Lewis Dennis. She's from Canada, and we have been corresponding over the phone and video chat about this case."

"What did she say?" Addison asked as she followed me to the kitchen

"I leave to meet with her tomorrow ."

"You're going to Canada?" She asked

"Yes. I will be back by Monday."

"But it's Tuesday."Addison says

I look at her with my best homeless kitten eyes, because I know where this conversation is going.

"You want me to watch the lab...I hate watching the lab."

"Addison.. You're a partner at this lab. Why is it so hard for you to be the boss?" I ask

"Its not. I just don't want to." She say popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well you have to now. So suck it up." I say

Why do I do this? I know I hate to fly, but I'm always going places that require me to get on a plane. The only good thing about this is that we are landing, and it didnt take as long as I thought to get here.

Since I have biohazard I got to take a privet plane sent by Dr. Lewis herself, and I have to say it wasn't a bad looking plane. Why it was painted all black I dont know, and I'm not going to ask why.

I jump a little when we touch down, and watch as we taxi up to a yellow Camaro with a rather good looking woman standing beside it.

"Wow." I say looking out the window at her like an idiot.

"Miss Robbins you are free to move about the cabin." the pilot says.

I stand and grab the cooler, and my suitcase. I head out the door. The woman who was standing by the car was now standing at the foot of the stairs with a big smile.

"Dr. Robbins nice to meet you, my wife Dr. Lewis Dennis sent me to pick you up. I'm Bo." She says taking my bag

A mental Aww went through my head as I followed her to the car.

"Welcome to Canada, I hope you don't mind bunking with us the hotel that you told Lauren you were staying at had a little fire, and everything is flooded." She said,

"Thats fine as long as I'm no bother or an inconvenience of any kind."

"Trust me your not." She says, smiling over at me.

We pass the time with small talk about the trip, and she asked if I was hungry. And I was, I was very hungry but it wasn't for food. The second I laid eyes on this woman my sex drive came roaring back to life.

"I could use a hamburger and fries after that flight." I say.

I always covered my sexual hunger with food, and if I don't start seeing this woman as anything but sex on heels I'm going to gain weight while I'm here.. a lot of weight.

"Funny you should say that because Lauren is at my grandfathers pub for lunch. We can stop there and you two can talk over his famous bugers and fries." Bo says with a big smile.

Callie's POV

I made it through my shower without any problems,and I was glad. hell I was glad to be alone in there for a change. Rule one keep your eyes and hands to yourself. Something most if not all of the women don't understand. Rule two even if this is an all woman's prison.. Never drop anything in there. Objects have a way of finding its way into things. Its never happened to me, but I have seen it happen and its not pretty.

When I reached my cell it was an hour til lights out, and it gave me another reason to be glad. I was tired and needed sleep. When I stepped inside I stoped dead in my tracks. There was a package laying on my bed unopened, and I knew it had to be from Kim. She had to have just left it. If it had been sitting there any longer one of the other inmates would have gotten to it, and used it to get something out of me. Be it money or try to get me to mail something out for them. I dont get my mail opened because I have never given them reason to think I would try anything stupid. In return that is the one of the privileges I get.

Moving deeper into my cell I put my things away before grabbing the package and looking at the name on the top.

"Arizona Robbins...that's a nice name." I say before ripping into it.

Flipping it over a book and letter fell out into my hand. I flipped the book over to look at the front.

"Into the Forest, I haven't read that one." I say looking at the book.

Putting the book down.. I open the letter and start to read.

"A scientist, huh? that's new. Ive talked to a lot of people, but never a scientist."

I look out the door of my cell, and look at the clock on the wall. It wasn't long before lights out, so there was no point in starting my letter now. It would just give me something to do tomorrow.

As always breakfast was less to be desired, and after we were out in the yard where I sat at a table alone with my new book.

"Hey Torres you wanna play some Cards?" an inmate asked

"No, I'm fine." I say

I didn't even smile, smiling ment you were happy, and happy ment you were going to get your ass kicked. I would rather not put another woman into the hospital. I like my new pen pal program, and I didn't want that taken away.

So I went back to reading.

I was 5 chapters in when there was a commotion across the yard. Dog earing my page I closed my book, and put it into my jacket pocket. As it got louder the group got bigger, and an alarm went off. I laid down on the ground with my hands out like all the other women that had nothing to do with what was going on.

Sadly this meant the whole pod was going on lock down, and that ment no one went anywhere. That didn't matter to me. I really didn't care for being outside in the cold... it never bothered me anyway.

After my pat down I was sent right to my cell where the door was slammed shut. I let out a sigh, and moved over to my bed to finish my chapter before writing my letter.

Arizona

Let me start by saying thanks for the book. I havenT gotten a chance to read more than five chapters, but so far I am enjoying it. This letter will reach you late because someone thought it would be nice to start a fight on the yard so we are on lock down. That means nothing in or out for how ever long they want to keep us locked down. A scientist thats new to me. I never talked to one let alone seen one. I'm not saying that you are like your a unicorn... Well to me you are.

Callie

I folded the paper and put it to the side so I could address the envelope before slowly packing the letter and closing it. I looked at it for a long moment before setting it to the side for Kim to pick it up when ever they let her in.

Part two

Arizona's POV

I tried my best to keep my eyes off Bo and off of Lauren but this was all a bit much.

"You ok?" Lauren ask

"Um I don't know things..."

"Arizona I understand what you are feeling and I will tell you all about it just give me a minute." Lauren says before walking away.

I wasn't understanding what was going on, and it was starting to scare me just a little. I started to put things away as I thought about what could be going on with me.

"Ok here is something I think you should look at." She says coming back into the room with a large book.

"Whats that?" I ask

"Arizona what you are feeling is pure lust. Something I can help you with."

She took out what look like a syringe.

"Whoa hey hey hey hey." I say backing up.

"You have to trust me Arizona Im not going to do anything to hurt you. This is only to control your sexual cravings."she said

I stood looking at her for a moment... I have been here for days if they wanted to hurt me they could have. I mean they could have left me in the hands of that vampier when I froze was after they told me about the fae, and all different kinds.

"What is it?" I ask.

"When you gave me that blood sample I noticed that you have the same DNA as Bo."

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask holding out my arm for her to give me the shot.

"That means two things Arizona."

She looked at me like she didnt want to tell me what she had to say.

"What is it? There is nothing you can tell me that will make me flip out. I mean come on you just showed me a whole new race of people that I never knew about, that now no one knows about. So what is it?" I say

"You are related to Bo." Lauren says

"Say what?"

"You are related to Bo, come look."

Lauren moved over to the lab table and hitting a few buttons on the computer.

"This is your DNA on the left side and this is Bo's on the right. Now I dont have to tell you the rest." Lauren says

I move over an look at the two, and could clearly see the genetic markers that matched. Everything started to spin and the next thing I know Im laying on the couch looking up at Bo.

"Lauren she's awake." Bo says

I slowly sit look around then back at Bo. Who had a worried look on her face. I ran my hands through my hair and put my legs over the side of the couch.

"What just happened?" I asked

"You passed out." Lauren says walking over

"Oh...Why?"

"I didn't think the thought of me being someones sister would lead to passing out." Bo says.

I started to feel like I was going to vomit a few days ago I was drooling over a woman I didn't know to now find out that said woman is my sister.

"Oh I'm going to lose my lunch." I say

"This should stop that." Lauren says giving me another shot.

The urge to vomit passed and Lauren sat next to Bo on the table in front of me.

"Arizona your going to be ok. When you met Bo your Succubus kicked in. It wasn't your fault you didnt know. Now that you do its a natural reaction that you are having, but there is one issue that I am not understanding."

"What's that?" Bo asked

"How are you getting along, succubus are hardly in the same place and when they are they dont get along well." She says

"Baby you know I get along with everyone. Its everyone that doesn't get along with me."Bo says with a smile.

"OK just a question...What are you Lauren?" I ask looking at her.

She had to be something other than human the way Bo took her whatever after that fight with the vampire would have killed her if she was human,or so I'm told.

"I am a elemental nymph. I can control all the elements of nature." She says

"No I saw you fight you're more than that." I say runing my hand through my hair.

"If I am I dont know about it."

All this was too much to take in. I didn't want to hear any more, but like a good book i couldn't leave it alone. All my life I have been living without thought or knowledge of who I was. Then it hit me, where the hell was I from.

"Then who's my mother and Father?" I ask.

"Well I have had the time to look at both you and Bo's DNA, and Be it that you are twin sisters then naturally you will have the same mother."Lauren said looking over at Bo.

"Our mothers name is Aife and as for Daddy I have yet to find that out."Bo says

"Wait?! you said twins?"

I looked at Bo.

"Your fraternal twins. One light and one dark. You two can make a lot of mischief together, and bring about a change in the fae world. That's why we seem to run right into trouble. Two succubus together is abnormal and two sisters even more so, But given you and Bo's bloodline if you wanted you could bring hell down on the fae would or heaven... Which ever one you pick." Lauren says

"I didn't pick anything!"

"No one said you did... what she means is thats why we have been getting into trouble together." Bo said standing

Yes trouble.. I have never been in so much trouble in my life. Bo and I make trouble everywhere we go.. went play fighting braking thing and all around finding more trouble than we could in her soft speoken voice yelled at us more then I can count, and I didnt really understand why.

"Your succubus knew who Bo was when you saw her. You grew up faster then any succubus has ever done. Your attraction to Bo wasn't to her it was to me, but it was hard for you to tell the difference because you don't know how to control it."

Lauren went over to the door and let in Kinzie,Dyson, and Hale. Three people that I come to like as very good friends. Kenzie ever the booze hound went over to the wine that was sitting on the table.

"Give it a try let you succubus pick out who you are attracted to." Bo said.

Dyson puffed up his chest and Hale looked like he was shy. I stood up and looked around then I turned right to Kinzie.

"Who no no no Not me."

"Well out of the three you are the one that I'm atratted to.. out of four its Lauren." I say looking at her with a shy look.

"I'm starting to think nymphs are magnets for Succubus."Bo says laughing

"She's pretty." I say looking at Bo.

"Do you even like Dudes?" Kinzie asked

"No." I say

"Ok back to why I came here."I grunt

"Yes the blood samples.. well I did my research, and this Callie Torres is in fact a fae." Lauren says moving over to the deck to pick up a shet of paper.

"Well what kind?" I ask

"Shes two Fae in one... A Siren who can kill, control, and alleviates pain just by whistling, And a Gemini.

"What can she do?" I say

"There isn't much known about the Gemini. I think Hale dated one." Bo said looking over at him.

"I did... She had the power to duplicate herself, but thats all I know." He says

"Right, and since Callie's cells keep duplicating themselves then it looks like Callie is able to do the same."Lauren says.

"Could this be the reasoning behind her fast healing?" I ask

"It could be... We just don't know." Lauren said.

Callie's POV

"Callie I have some news for you." Kim said walking into my cell

I turned from my desk to look at her. it would be to too much to ask her to knock.

"What is the news?" I asked, putting my book down.

"I sent a visitors form to Arizona, and she said she would come see you this weekend." she said

"Kim... Why did you do that?"

Because you have been talking to each other of the past 3 months, and its time for you to take the next step."She says

"But what if I don't want to see her?" I say

"Stop being a baby Callie, and suck it up. You have less then two months before you go before the parole board. You need someone that will stand up for you. Your parents don't care outside of making sure you have money in your account, and you have no one outside of this place.. You need some one."Kim says sitting down on my bed.

"What can Arizona do for me? I mean why would anyone want to do anything for me?" I ask

"Look I dont know what she says to you in those letters, but whatever it is she has made you happy. You don't show it, and I know why, but I know I was in your shoes before and thats how I met my husband. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything for Arizona." She says before getting up and walking out my cell.

She was right I do feel something for Arizona and if I was correct she felt something for me, or her words did anyway. I turned to my desk and pulled out the last letter. and read it over again.

Callie

I'm sure you are beautiful no matter wat you look like on the outside. your soul is what attracts me to way your letters caress the page as if you are touching my skin leaves me begging for you next letter. Knowing I have to wait a full week to hear from you kills me. Please let me see you if only once. I have to see are so many things I want to say, but most of all I just want to touch you.

Arizona

"Fuck me."

I put the letter back in the book that I held all my letters in the note book that held all my letters from Arizona and put it back between my books. I would get one book a week from Arizona, and I would carefully read them all in a weeks time. You could tell where our rlationship was going by the types of books she would send me.

"What am I going to do ?" I ask myself

It was finally Saturday and I sat in a room with other inmates waiting for my name to be called. My leg bounced up and down as I bit at my nails, I didnt even know what she looked like how was I going to find her?

" finally got yourself a visitor Huh Torres?" someone asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer because my name was called and I stood rubbing my hand on my paints before walking out the door. when I walked out the door I was pointed to a table where a blonde was sitting alone watching the door. When we locked eyes I just knew it was her and she stood.

She had the most amazing blue eyes that matched the blue shirt she was wearing. Her blonde hair looked like gold colored silk pouring down her back and shoulders. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places kick starting my sexual drive, and all I wanted to do was run over to her and kiss I took my time. the last thing I needed was a fight on the yard, because word got back to the others that I was too happy.

"Look at you." Arizona says when I reach her.

"I'm no prize to look at." I say as we sit down

Arizonas hands slowly moved across the table to gently touch mine, and I felt the joy fill my other wise cold and grey heart. Her hands are soft and smooth like she had bathed them in honey and milk. I watch as my fingers work their way up her arm to see if her skin was just as soft, and from what I could feel it was.

"Why did you come to this place? you're to pretty for this place." I say

"Because the letters weren't enough anymore. I had to see you to touch you for myself."

She played with my fingers letting them run over hers and over her palms.

"There is something I have to tell you, but its personal."

"There isnt another person is there?" I ask

"No its just me dont worry. This has to do with you, and the blood that you gave Dr. Montgomery." Arizona says.

"I'm not dying am I?"

"No. You're very healthy, there are things that you wouldn't believe if I didnt show you. So you have to get out of her." She says

"Arizona I beat a man to an inch of his life. I should be in here." I say

"You were protecting yourself...I read your file...I know. You'd rather sit in here while he is free to try and rape another woman? Callie you did your time. Now its time to come out, and see what the world is about. To see what I have to offer you."She says

"You want a...You want me in your life?"

"I thought my letters told you that?"

Now that im closer to her her eyes take on this elictric blue color and I am captivated by what I see.

"Callie there is nothing I want more then to be with you, you are well read and educated... Ive spent three months getting to know a woman that wants nothing more than to be free. Come be free with me." Arizona says

That's all I really needed to hear, to hear that there was someone out there that wanted me and believed in me. So what? I cant be a Doctor or a Cop I could still be someone.

"Ok."

"OK?"

"Yes ok, I just wanted to know that I am wanted."

"You are very much wanted Callie, and while its way too soon for us to jump into the same house, we can do things like date and talk and really get to know each other." Arizona said

I was about to open up and say something when the bell rung telling everyone to wrap it up.

"Will you stand up for me at my parole hearing?"

"You can't stop me." She says as the second bell rung and the gaurds started walking through to get everyone to leave. I caught a glimps of other peoplekissing there boyfirends and husbands and I took the biggest chance that I have ever taken in this place.

I reached out with both hands and grabbed Arizona's face and pulled her into a kiss. It was short but strong and I will be taking a trip to the infirmary later because of A fight i will not fight back in, but it was worth it.

"Lets go Torres." One of the nicer gaurds says stopping next to us. I let go of Arizona and started to walk away everything in me wanted to cry but I knew that was an even bigger sign of weakness. I turned back to get one last glance of Arizona before the door closed behind me.

Arizona's POV

I looked around the studio apartment one last time. It was nicely furnished with the help of Addison,who picked out the large four posted bed, the rest of the place was left to me. I didn't want to overwheim Callie with too much so I got her a nice couch with a matching coffee table. I also got her a nice sized TV with internet capabilities so she could watch Netflix and a Playstation 4 to cover everything.

The rest of the place was furnished nicely with all the things she'd need, but I just knew the first thing she was going to do was take a hot bath in the clawfoot tub and go to sleep on the bed with its temperpedic mattress.

Letting out a happy sigh I made sure the bathroom was ready for her before leaving and locking the door behind me.I bought the place the monday after meeting Callie and hearing her say she wanted to come out and be fee. I wanted something with as litte walls as possable, Callie has spent the past 3 years in a single 6 by 8 foot room, I didnt want her to feel confined.

When I got in my car to make my way over to her parole hearing I brefly woundered if she knew how to drive. The drive to the Court house was long and full of red lightsbut due to my need to be on time and many years of traning I left in plenty of time to get there, with 15minute to spare.

"So glad to see you ." Kim says after coming out a room.

"Where is Callie?" I asked

"She's waiting to be seen after they talk to you." she said

"Miss Robbins they will see you now." A man called standing at the door.

I stood and made my way to the room all I kept thinking was not to fuck this up. I was the only one here for Callie. Its been weeks since I saw her last, and I just hoped that the next time I see her will be on the other side of those doors.

"Do you feel that Miss Torres is a danger to herself or others?"

"No."

Keep it short, and don't give yourself away. if they find out that we have a budding relationship they may just turn her down and send her back to Prison. Thats the last place I want her to go after all the work we put in to get her ready for this day.

"And what do you think Miss Torres will do after leaving here?"

"I offered Miss Torres a job at my lab as a lab tech, its hard work and a lot of studing but she has asured me that shes ready for the challange." I say

They asked me a few more questions before shifting their papers around.

"Ok Miss Robbins you are free to go."

And just like that I was dismissed and I couldn't leave fast faster I go the faster they can talk to Callie and she can leave, I hope.

I sat out side for what felt like hours counting the bricks on the wall going through my phone, checking my email, anything that may help the time pass I did. I was starting to feel like they may not let Callie go when Kim came walking out the room with a smile on her face.

"They are letting her out she has to sign some papers but they let her out." She says walking up to me.

I never thought I would hear those words.

"Where do I go to get her?"I ask

"You have to go around to the other side come on I will take you." Kim says

As we walked I thought about all the good luck coming Callies way. This job and the loft apartment. All of it. She has a chance to make a name for herself.

"We have to wait here, it can take an hour depending on who is working, but from what I have seen they wont take long." She says

I start to watch the clock 10 minutes 20 mintues 30 mintues it all went by so slowly. I was about to ask what was taking so long when I saw her. She had on skiny jeans and a white top and a pare of chucks that looked like they never seen a day outside the box. she had a bag full of her things that I guess she had to take with her in her arms. She still didnt have a smile on her face but her eyes told me what I needed to know.

There was a buzz then the door clicked open and she took her first steps on to free ground.

"Oh my god." Callie says holding her hand over her eyes to block out the sun

"While Im glad you are out I know that you want to get out of here as fast as possible."Kim says.

"Yes!" Callie says and gives Kim a quick hug

"I will be by in a weeks time to check in to see if everything is ok then your on you own Kid."She says hugging her back.

Callie puts her had on my back and starts to push me out the door.

"Hurry before they change their minds." she says

we don't speak as we make our way to my car

"Here just drop it in the trunk."I say hitting a button and the trunk pops open.

Callie looks a it for a moment then she drops the bag in and I close the trunk. She was only in there for 3 years but a lot has changed in that little bit of time so I remind myself that this was knew to Callie.

"Do you want something to eat before I take you to your new place?"

"You know a real Hamburger and Fries is all I have been thinking about for the past month."She says

"OK Buger King here we come"I say starting the car.

As I drove I would glance over at Callie only to see her taking every thing that we thats when I relized that she was thin for her body type you could tell she was under weaight by I don't know how many pounds and her clothes seemed to be hanging off her.I couldnt tell before with the uniform that fit her perfectly, but no worries I was about to fix all that.

A short time later found us inside the Burger King at a table while Callie wolfed down two hamburgers and was working on her third.

"Callie calm down no one is going to take your food." I say loud enough for her to hear me.

She stopped and put it down before chewing and swollowing what was in her mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm just used to having to eat fast or i would get my food taken or I wouldnt have time to eat."She says

"Well you have all the time in the world to enjoy what you have."I say.

Callie's POV

The loft Studio was amazing. it wasn't far from Arizona's house and it didn't have a single small room, It was perfect. But once my body slipped into the hot water with bubbles I was done for. I started to wash the grime of that prison of and felt the soft smell of lavender fill my nose pulling my body into a sleepy trance.

"I better get out of here before I drown myself." I say softly

I slowly stood and climbed out the tub letting the water out I cleaned out the tub before going to dress in something to sleep changed I made sure my door was locked and I turned on the tv just to have something to watch while laying in bed. But that Idea went out the window when I got into the bed.

"OHHHHHHH my god."I say as my body sinks into the mattress.

It was like the Mattress was hugging my body and pulling me into dream land and soon I gave up my fight and fell into the arms of my dream was about I couldn't tell you but the next time I woke up was at 6am the same time I woke every morning only to be confused by where I was. After a moment I did a mental slap and rolled over and went back to sleep

At this point I was never going to wake up and I was happy for a moment,as long as I got to see Arizona today I will be really happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Pen Pals 2

Callie wasn't answering her phone so I went over to see if there was a problem. So I let myself in. What I saw when I walked in was so cute that I had to smile. Callie was in bed sleeping and it was after 12 afternoon. Poor woman was so tired that she slept right through the phone and the clock. Something I knew may happen. I took off my jacket and shoes be for climbing in the bed next to her a little cat nap couldn't hurt.

As soon as I was relaxed Callie rolled over and pulled me to her.

"Hey Arizona." She says before falling back to sleep.

I gave little giggle before falling to sleep.

A short time later I woke up to the sound of Callie moving around.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing I just woke up and I was a little confused but its ok now." her voice rumbled

I sat up and and stood and yawned and moved over to the kitchen to get some water.

"I'm sorry that I slept so late I just haven't had such good sleep in a long time."

"Callie thats ok I knew you would and I dont blame you." I say

It was only after two and I was off work for the weekend just enough time to try and explain to Callie what and who she was.

"Arizona I want you to tell me something and no matter how crazy it sounds I want to tell me the truth." She says.

"Ok."

"I went to the Bathroom to wash my face and something happened"

"Ok what happened?"

"For a short moment I was there."

"You were where?" I asked

"Me, it was like I split into two and I was standing beside myself." She says

I let out a sigh and looked at the clock I had plenty of time to get back to my house and show Callie her blood work and explain to her everything.

"Callie you are what they call a Gemini, you have the ablity to split yourself into two."

"I'm a what now?"

"Gemini."

"I dont understand."Callie said

"I have to show you, would you mind coming back to my lab with me?"

"No thats fine let me just put something on."

Callie moved over to the closet and pulled something out and started to change in front of me. I couldn't help but watch her every move with hunger in my eyes. I felt the same hunger build in me that would show up whenever I would get one of her letters in the mail.

"OK I'm ready." She says

"Hmm OK lets go."I say grabbing my jacket.

I tripped over my over my own feet as we make our way out the door and Callie reached out and grabed me and pulling me back into her. I let out a growl and a moan as we stood there just with her holding me.

"You have to let me go or I will do something we want, but aren't ready for." I say softly.

Callie let me go and we made our way out to my car.

I watched as Callie tried to make heads or tails of what she just saw and what I told her.

"So you're a succubus."

"Yes." I say

"And I'm a Gemini." She asked

"Yes."

"I don't get any of this I'm sorry." She says

"Callie thats ok I don't understand it myself I mean I have a sister I didn't know anything about."

"You have a sister?" She asked

"Yes I do we are fraternal twins I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." I say

"Whats her name?" Callie asked

"Her name is Bo Dennis and shes a succubus as well."

"Wait a minute your not attracted to me because you are a Succubus?"Callie asked

I walked over to her and took both her face in both hands.

"Calliope you are the woman I want to be with, was I attracted to other women? yes I was but that was before I started to fall in love with your words. Then when I got to see you in person and not just some picture any other women dont stand a chance ."I say smilimg at her.

She leaned in and kissed me and boy can she kiss I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didnt relize Callie had split herself and one was now kissing up and down my neck.

"We have to stop."I say into the kiss.

"I can't"Callie mumbled

"No we have to." I say as Callie pulls away from me.

Callie's twin was still kissing at my neck even now that Callie had stopped. I had to rip myself away from her and just like that she was gone when I turned around to look at her.

"Where did she go?" I asked

"I don't know...I don't even know how to control her." Callie says

"I think I need to Call Lauren." I mumble

"Who's Lauren?" She asked

"She is Bo's wife shes also a scientist who know more about this then I do."I say.

Callie's POV

As I watched Arizona talk on the phone to Lauren I couldn't help but think about that kiss. I don't want her to feel like I'm pushing into something she doesn't want, but I couldn't help but want her and I know its not because she is a succubus.

The way she bit the couner of her lip or how she rubbed her hand down her neck. I took a closer look and I could see a hickey on her neck.

"Oops." I say with a smile

I close my eyes and felt something warm and then open them and I was looking face to face with myself. I started to make my way over to Arizona with my copy following me.

"Hey Arizona I think I know how to make myself split." I say manking her look over at us.

"Oh my god Lauren it is perfect she is perfect." Arizona says standing up.

I dont know what Was said on the other end but Arizona was now standing infront of us looking at us.

"OK I will see you then.. yes I have enough room For you and Bo. Ok I will see you then."

She hung up the phone and started to look at us closely, her hand ran over my face then my copys face.

"Ok who is who?" she asked

"We are on in the same." The other me says.

"Yes but who is the original?"Arizona asked.

"I am." I say pulling her to me.

we sandwitched Arizona between the two of us and she gave in.

"Callie don't you two start. I know you dont mean to but you have to behave yourself."Arizona says pushing away.

"OK I'm sorry I can't help it."

I watched my twin walk around to me and stepped behind be and like that she was gone.

"There is something about you that I can't get enough of." I say

"What is it?" She asked

"I don't know but it taste good, you taste good." I say

"That must be my succubus."

"No its not its something more."I say

"Well in a few hours we will find out because Bo is a succubus." Arizona says

Lauren POV

When Arizona caalled me to tell me that that she was having issues with Callie's gemini, I was in the middle of one of Bo's infamous fights, but this one was with her father. She didn't understand that Callie was splitting at odd times, and she couldn't control when and how it happened.

I found it funny that her succubus couldn't control the anything, but I had to remind myself that in this case Arizona was only a baby and it would take Bo to teach her how to control it.

"Ok baby daddy is put in his place for now." Bo says walking into my office.

"Thats good because we need to go to Seattle." I say

"Aww right now? I had plans for tonight." She says pulling me to her.

"Its going to have to wait Arizona needs us." I say as Bo kissed my neck.

Her hand started to make its way up my shirt to pinch my nipple.

"Bo!"

"I dont think so Lauren." She says picking me up and laying me on my desk.

"I have waited for this all week"

She ripped my shirt open along with my bra before attacking my nipples with all the hunger in the world. I arched my back and grabed onto her head, I know I should say stop but it felt so good.

"OH GOD!" I yelped when I felt her fingers slip inside me

"Look at me." Bo orders

I opened my eyes and looked at her glowing blue eyes, she started to kiss her way down my body, she stopped to pull down my jeans. She licked me with one long swipe of her tongue before sucking my clit into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment making my eyes roll back in my head before letting go and stopping the movement of her fingers.

"I said to look at me Doctor."

Oh god the title I knew I was some how in trouble.

"You are going to learn to listen to me."

Bo pulled me up and moved me so I was bent over the table what happen next was a shock to me. Bo's hand came down on my bare ass before I could think of what she was doing

"BO!"

"I told you to listen to me." she said followed by another smack

I may be a nymph but my strength wasnt close to Bo's, I'm strong dont get me wrong, but the way she was leaning with one hand between my shoulders I couldn't get up.

"I am."

that got another slap.

"Your not, I told you to look at me." Slap

This would hurt more if she wasn't lovingly rubbing soothing circles around my ass.I gave up on getting away from Bo it just wasn't going to happen.

"How do you like this?" She whispered

"Like..."

Her fingers slipped into me and I freeze.

"Tell me or I will stop." She growled inmy ear.

"I love it." I moan

I started to pant and moan like a bitch in heat it wasnt my normal way of thinking, but when ever Bo was around I could think straight.

"God I can smell you and taste you in the air." SHe said

A short moment past through my mind that that Bo never said that before, I even had a strange but familer taste in the air before Bo walked through the door.

"Stop thinking about what ever you are thinking about and think about me."

She pushed her fingers as far as they would you making me grip the table.

"Bo kiss me." I moaned

"Thats my girl."

She tasted like me and that sweet taste that is Bo, I felt the chi being sucked out of me be for being pushed right back into me.

"HEY WHOA!"

Bo froze and I let my head fall to the table.

"Damn Kinzi." I grunt when Bo pulled out.

"Kinzi what are you doing here?" I Ask as Bo helped me pull my underwear and jeans up.

"Well if you weren't busy with succubabe you would remember that you said you would take a look at this burn mark that daddy dearest left on my arm." She says with her back to us.

"Yes well let me change and I will be right with you." I say holding my shirt close

I turn and make my way up stairs to quickly wash myself and change into something clean.

Bo POV

I love Kinzi,but some times she has bad timing and before we left for Seattle was one of her best worst timings. She has never seen use in the middle of sex before and I had planned to keep it that way. But with Kinzi an unlocked door means to come right in. Buts thats ok we are on a privet Jet and that ment I could have my way with Lauren.

"Bo what are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of the fact that we are on a privet jet, now come on there is a queen sized bed with our name on it." I pur

I pulled Lauren out of the chair to only be knocked back into her chair.

"Sorry about that Mrs Lewis Dennis we are running into a storm would you retrun to your seats." The pilot says

I grunted and sat back in my chair next to Lauren.

"Whats wrong Bo?" Lauren asks

"I had plans then kenzi now this its been a week and Im starting to get moody." I say

"I know and I promise you will get to have your way with me soon." she says with a smile

In a short time we were landing in Seattle and taking the care that was waiting for us to Arizona's house.

"This is nice." I say as we get out the car.

"I wounder if she has a at home lab." Lauren says

"You cant help yourself can you?" I ask with a smile

"No I can't."She says giving me a shy smile.

We took our bags and make our way up to the front door only for it to open to a stressed out looking Arizona.

"Please say you brought the shots, I can't control my hunger." She says

Lauren rushed in and pulled out a syringe and stick it in Arizona's arm.

"You should start to feel better now."

"Yea I do." She says

"Where is Callie?" I ask

Callie POV

"I'm right here." I say coming from the back yard.

After Arizona started to act strange I went outside to help control both Our need to be with each other.I felt like a bad pet that was being punished for something I couldn't help but do, and thats not fare at all.

"Well you have a good and a bad to the shots."The blond says

"The good is you can control you huger for now." SHe added

"Whats the bad?" I ask

"It only last for so long and I just dont have enough with me, and it can take days to make more"She says

"You're better off just having sex and getting it over with." The brunett said

"Bo!" Arizona yells

"Bo is right Arizona thats the only way to stop the hunger, your biology is fast changing, too fast for mr to try and make anything to stop it."

I was starting to wounder who these people where and why they were here.

"OH Callie this is Lauren Lewis Dennis and this is her wife and my sister Bo." Arizona says.

I shook there hands and look at Bo for a moment be for smiling and giving her a little shove..

"I like how she thinks." I say

"Callie not right now." Arizona says

"Yes I want to see your other half, are you able to control ability to duplacate?" Lauren asked

"I Think so." I say taking a deep breath.

I felt a tingle then a warm uncomforable feeling and bam I stood next to myself. It was funny how she even had on the same clothes as I did and I didn't get a single rip in my clothes.

"She has to be the single most esqit spesamen I have seen when it comes to Geminis." Lauren says

"I Thought you never seen a gemini?" Arizona says

"No I have I haven't had the chance to study one, they are very rare and hared to come buy since they are so privet and solitary."

"Like Succubi." Bo said

"But you and Arizona are succubi and you are together."I say as Lauren starts to take blood.

"That has alot to do with us being sisters, once I leave Arizona will be the only succubus in the Colonry of the northwest and America that we know of." Bo says

"And what do I do if I see another succubus?"

"You beat the bitches ass, Succubus like to stake clame to teratories and lay down Follow succubi so i'm sure there is on around some where but you just have to be a little ruff with them they don't stay in one place so you dont really have to worry about them to much."Bo says going over to the trunk she had with her.

"Thats why you need this." She added

there was a few clicks and the trunk popped open. every kind of knife and sharp object I could think about was in that trunk looking back at me.

"Ow." I looked at Lauren

"Sorry just need some skin cells from you." She mumbled

"Bo is that needed?" I asked

"Yes, Arizona is my twin and if shes anything like me trouble will find her and when it does she will be ready." She says taking out to short swords and grabbing Arizonas arm.

I watched her take Arizona out the back door.

"The gemini I know said they never fight, I dont know if thats true but..."

If trouble was going to find Bo and Arizona it picked that time to do when an large ugly man kicked the door in.

"Arizona!" I yelled.

I pushed Lauren away just Before I was grabbed by the neck and lifted me off the ground.

"Fuck." I gagged

I let go of his wrist and smashed my hands into his ears at the sametime.I don't know what it did but I know it hurt becuse he dropped me to the floor and grabbed his when Bo and Arizona came crashing through the window.

I jumped up and started to beat the shit out of the big ugly Man with the help of my twin. I looked over to see Arizona get up and shake herself off before following Bo back into the fight. I looked further behind me just to look and see if Lauren was ok I was slapped across the room And crashed into the wall.

"You Son of a Bitch!"

I looked up to see Arizona run the man through with her short sword before kneeing him in the jaw busting out his gave a grunt before smapping the other mans neck.

"Lauren?" She called out

"I'm here." She calls from under glass and a chair

"Callie." Arizona said pulling back plaster to help me out the wall.

"Yea well that want well." I say rubbing my neck.

"Your starting to bruse." Arizona says

"Bo what are you doing?" I asked

"They are some type of vampire You have to remove the head." She says useing he sword to chop of one head and moving to do the same to the other Man.

"What about there bodies?" Arizona asked

that was a great question and if I hadent seen it myself I would have laughed it off as a joke along with all of sure as I live and breath the body turned into ash and fell to the floor.

"Ew." I say.

"You cant stay here at all you need to find a strong hold where you can see who is coming,Do you have any where you can stay?" Bo says.

"Yeah I just bought a old Pub not from here." Arizona says

" Did not know that there was a pub down there? I say.

"We went up and came down through the side door." Arizona says

Arizona's POV

What the hell just happen,thats all I can think as Bo and I borded up my window and the hammer in the back of my SUV next to the last parts of my at home lab.

"Your place going to be ok?" Bo asked

"Yea I will come back in the light of day to look at everything in a new light."I say looking up at my house.

"I'm sorry this all happened Arizona."

"Me too but its not you fault and Im glad that it happen while you was here,or Callie and I would be dead by now." I say looking at her

We got in my SUV and I made my way to the Old pub where Callie and Lauren already was putting things togeter and started to look up what really happened.

"Well it looks like there is a small group of vampires here in town but they are young and a few older but they are no threat to any one."

"No threat, was you not just at my house when it was attacked?" I say

"Arizona every fae has its bad ones and you cant help what happens with them."Bo says.

"Then what do we do?" Callie asked

"Establish this place as an nutral zone that way you can live in a place of peace. if you have one fae you have a lot more chances are the people coming into your lab are strang and you have no idea what is going on with them you should start a file of every fae that comes through that door.I can geve you some books that way you know what you are looking for infact Bo I need you to go back and get my zip files Labled 0849-0855 also get some books from Trick."Lauren says as she finish stitching up Callie's arm.

"But.."

"I'm safe here with Callie and Arizona now go." She says

Bo leans in and gives her a kiss before asking to use my car to get to the airport.

"I'll Take you." I say as I pick up the keys

"I'm going to stop and pick usp some dinner your stomach is growling." I say to the two of them and following Bo out the door.

"You have to keep a good eye on Lauren she can pull a fast one one on you, she has her own power but shes not that much of a fighter."Bo says

"I will keep an good eye on her and with Callie we have four two extra sets of eyes on her." I say

"Stay out of trouble Arizona I know you want to go in guns blazing but you can't Most fae will leave you alone until you bother them and you dont know to fight well to have them come after you."Bo says

"Look I just learned that there's s whole life outside your world and they want to kill me."

"They don't want to kill you...Ok the do but not all of them. Look you are a unallied Fea they tend to get more trouble with the light and dark."

"What does that mean?" I ask

"You have more fae fighting for you to be allied with them then anything."Bo says

"What does that even mean?"

"That means the more the light or the dark fae have on their side the more power they have."

I pulled up to the same black jet plane that I once flew in I remember the tail number.

"I'll be back two days tops be careful."Bo says as she gave me a hug.

I watched the jet take off before I got back in my car and started making my way back to the pub I had to remind myself to stop and pick up something for us to eat and made sure it was enough to fill Callie up,She can eat and I'm not sure if its because she was in prison for 3 years or is it because shes a Gemini.

"Fuck this was the first official day here and this shit happens." I say to know one.

The drive was longer now that I was alone and the smell of food was really starting to get to me. But not before long I was back at the pub and letting myself in.

"Hello!" I called

"Hey you have food?" Callie asks kissing me

"Yes I know your starving."

"Food isn't the only thing I'm hungry for." Callie says putting the bags on the bar top.

"Where is Lauren?"

"I'm here,one of your computers went down." Lauren called from the floor before standing

"That should do the the trick, Did Bo get off ok?" she asked

"Yes she said two day tops she also told me that you will pull a fast on if you got the chance. Please don't pull a fast one." I say

"Trust me I'm not I don't know anything about where I'm at. I only slip away from Bo when we have down time and I make her find me, its fun." She says with a smile

I looked over at Callie to see her biting into one of the two hamburger plates that I got for her.

"That was the biggest they had I hope you like it."

"Its fine but tomorrow I would like to cook." Callie says

"You know how to cook?" I ask

"Give me a cook book and you can't stop me." she says.

Lauren started to laugh be for going back to looking at something on her laptop.

" This is amazing, I took blood samples from both Callie and her twin and I never seen this before." Lauren said

"Whats that?" I ask

"I suspected that Callie's cells would duplicate but what I didn't suspecte was that her copy's would do the same." She said

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that not only can Callie duplicate herself but her duplicatent is able to do the same.

The thought of there being three Callie's turned me on but in a strange way.

"Is that why she eats so much?" I ask

"I would think so,she uses up so much energy with just one but having two more is well its amazing, Its never been heard of ever." Lauren says


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

The last thing I remember before falling to sleep was Callie kissing up my neck to my lips, I could taste myself on her lips. She pulled me to her and I fell to sleep with her wrapped around me singing a sweet song I never heard before.

"What song is that?" I asked

"I made it up one night when I couldn't sleep." Callie says.

I sighed my approval before kissing her neck and falling to sleep. I wasn't sleeping long before I felt something behind me, looking behind me I saw Callie's copy fast to sleep behind me. I let out a sigh and turn back over to put my face back in Callie's neck. She really couldn't control her powers' giggled a little before falling back to sleep.

When I woke the next morning Callie was gone and Lauren was quietly making her way around the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She says softly

I pulled the cover closer around me and rubbed my eyes.

"No you didn't wake me I'm always waking up at this time, Where is Callie?" I ask standing up.

"She went to the store said she wanted pancakes so now she's down stairs cooking." She says handing me a bathrobe.

"Thank you have you heard from Bo?"

"Yes she will be on her way back tonight after talking to Trick."

I slipped the robe on before letting the sheet fall from under the tied robe. Lauren turned back to making her phone call while I went to my bag to find something to put on.

"Looks like Callie is a fan of markings." Lauren says looking at my back.

"That's night Callie, well it is but she used..."

"I get it but was it something she knew she was doing?"

"Yes she was but when we fell to sleep she didn't have any control over her when she sleeps." I say.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked

I woke up to the other spooning me, I didn't them but it was a little funny."

"This is amazing I have the chance to study the only other Gemini that I have heard of." She says

Lauren was more excited about studying Callie as the days went on. When she wasn't studying Callie she was studying me and my DNA something I never thought about until meeting them. I did on the other hand wondered about my family and why parents never told me the truth about where I came from. I never had so much as a cough growing up so they never took me to the doctors for any reason, but I still wanted to know.

"Do you think Aoife didn't want my parents to tell me about her?"

"I don't know Bo's mom didn't know anything about where she came from so chances are that your parents didn't know either. Aoife was a strange woman very mean is the best I can come up with when talking about her. She must have known something that we don't know."

"Then I have to talk to her where is she?" I ask

"You can't she's dead, Aoife kidnapped me and Bo had to pick between her or me."

"I understand that she picked you I would too you're a amazing woman. What about our father?"

"Oh he is very much alive and making things hard for Bo, trust that he is just as bad as your mother you do not want to get to know him." She says

"Why hasn't Bo killed him?"

"We are working on that he's very hard to kill."

I thought about it for a moment.

Maybe you don't have to kill him right away why no override his system with something that way you can strip him of his power for a time and have a window to kill him." I say

Lauren looked like she was thinking about it and I couldn't believe that I was giving her ideas to kill my father.

"He's not your father." I say

"No he is not, he is just a Man that was there For Aiofe's twisted plot to take down the Fae…It clearly didn't work." Lauren says as we make our way down the stairs.

"Hey you two it's about time that you woke up." Callie says putting the plates down on the bar.

"These look really good." I say sitting on the bar stool next to Lauren.

"So do you think Bo can get some of his DNA?" I ask as Callie started to dig into her large stack of pancakes.

"I have His DNA on file that she is bringing with here but just to be sure."

She pulled out her phone and dial Bo's number.

"Bo I need you to bring Cole's DNA with you."

"And why do you need my father's blood?" Bo's voice came through the speaker.

"Arizona gave me a great Idea to strip him of his powers if we can just come up with away." She says

"That won't be so hard." Bo said

"Why is that?" Callie asked for the first time

"He's slowing down he let it slip ti Kenzi that that he's getting old now with Arizona in the picture he can't deal with having the two of us around. Something about her light sucking her dry." She says

"So if I'm close that can slow him down enough to kill him?" I say

"That would work the two of us should throw him off enough for whatever you are going to do to her." Bo says.

"That mean we are going to take a trip to Canada." Callie says pushing away her empty plate.

Callie's POV

This was what my new life was going to be like outside that prison and I liked it, More than anything I loved being with Arizona. She was loving and kind and a bit on the shy side when it came to sex. She was the perfect person for me even if we had to rush into sex to stop the hunger that was building up in us.

So after a night of rushed yet slow sex I woke up hungry for pancakes, something I haven't had in years. So I went to the store to get everything I needed to make what I wanted and I started to cook in the kitchen after cleaning up. The smell of real food made my heart sing for the second time in 24 hours homemade food not take out. Don't get me wrong I was good take out but I didn't want to eat any more of it, and I was starting to think that was all Arizona ate.

"That hurts." I say s as Lauren took more blood from my clone.

"You can feel that?" She asked

"Yes." I frown at her

"That's something to look into." Lauren says

I go back to reading the cook book that Arizona gave me, I was enjoying the many possibilities that I was able to cook up.

"Hey do you think Arizona will let me open this place as a bar and grill?" I ask Looking up at her.

"I don't see why not I think this place would be a great place to eat, Trick has the same kind of place and it does very well. I mean I never hear him talk about there not being enough money to keep it up." She says

"Look who I found!" Arizona says walking in pulling a trunk behind her with Bo following with one of her own and a strange case in the other.

They both look like they had been rolling around in the dirt.

"Bo what have you two been doing?" Lauren asked taking the case from her.

"I got a little exited when I saw my little sister."

"How do you know do you know I'm the youngest?" Arizona asked

"I just know." Bo says

"I'm taller than you I could be the oldest."

"I'm…"

" Callie was just talking about how she would love to turn this place into a bar and grill." Lauren says stopping whatever Bo was going to say

"That sounds like a good Idea something that's all yours you can do things your way." Arizona says walking over to the bar.

She took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes.

"If you really want to open a bar and grill or a home for the homeless I will help you do whatever you want to do." She says

"I really want to, I've always wanted to be a cook and have a place where I could be around people good honest people." I say

"Then I will help you open whatever you want to open." She says

I looked over at Bo who was trying to act as if she wasn't watching us by finding something in Lauren's hair interesting. I look back at Arizona and give her a long kiss.

"I have to show you something stay here." I say stepping her away

I ran upstairs and started to look through my things until I found what I was looking for before making my way back down stairs.

"Arizona look at this." I call her over as I open the book.

I started to show her the drawings that I did in prison of the restaurant I hopped to own one day.

"Wow you did this?" She asked flipping through the pages one at a time.

"Yes I did, it was always my dream to own a place like this." I say

I watched as Arizona looked closely at the drawings.

"There is such detail in these drawings and they are so beautiful." She says flipping the page

She came to the last page and closed the note book.

"I will help you make your dream come true."

It an

I didn't think Bo was taking too well to me taking up Arizona's time, But she was having fun hanging out with me while Lauren and Arizona did there thing.

"Careful Bo I really don't want to see you get smashed by a refrigerator." I say

Bo was the only one out of the two of us that could get down behind it to see if it was plugged in.

"Don't lean on it Gemini." She said from the back.

She jumped out and stood back and we looked at the stainless steel box.

"Why didn't you have those men set all this up?" Bo asked waving her hand at all the work we have done.

"Because I didn't want to have to pay them more then we have too, I already had them install the stoves because of the gas I really don't want people in my way right now." I say

"Ok you're the boss, it really looks good back her. Be sure to have us back for the opening." Bo says.

I look up at her from my list of things to do.

"You're leaving?" I asked

"Yep we have to get back to our lives, plus Lauren thinks I don't know but I know she's pregnant." She says smiling.

A smile came across my face.

"Congratulations Bo."

"Don't say anything she thinks I don't know, I don't know why she knows I can smell her in the air and her hormones are off the charts." She says smiling.

"Well that's amazing, maybe I'd be that lucky with Arizona.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" I ask

"Do you love her….it took so many tries for me and Lauren but I never stopped loving her. I let her go so many times but I never stopped loving her, and now look at us we are married and now having a little succunymph. No matter what you do never let Arizona go do you understand?"

"Yes I love her I fell in love with her when I was in prison and she would write me every week. She was and is the light that keeps me sane I'm never letting her go." I say

"You never told me how you ended up in prison, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I was almost raped by someone I thought was my friend, I mean Derek was so sweet and you could talk to him about anything. But one day he just changed and he came after me that night and me being a hot head at the timed fought back the last hit made him fall back and hit his head on a pole. The funny thing is I didn't run I called for help and the still arrested me. I told my family I didn't do it on purpose I told my friends hell I told everyone that I didn't do it on purpose. But the all turned against me saying I told him I was going to kill him that I didn't like him and always had an issue with him. When I was convicted my family turned against me my father told me the only thing I was going to get form him was money in my account so I could buy the things I needed but that was it." I say running my hand through my hair.

"How much time did you get?"

"Five years with parole since he didn't die that was all they could give me was 5 years and I'm not sure that was right. But any way my case worker was able to hook me up with Arizona and the rest is history." I say.

"So do you have a parole officer?" Bo asked

"No thank god but my case worker will come and look in to see if I'm doing ok."

Bo shook her head and jumped down off the counter top and slapped me on the back.

"Well you are doing well and you will be amazing." Bo says smiling.

Arizona's POV

Lauren and Bo left the day before and both Callie and I where feeling a little down, we become close to the two and was missing them. Callie was spending her time between my lab and the putting together the restaurant and I was very proud of her. Sure she was dog tired at night but it was only until the courts checks in on her and she could show them what she was doing as well as working in my lab.

"Do you think we can take a day off tomorrow?" Callie asked.

She had be working none stop since Bo and Lauren left doing most her work in the restaurant on the weekend.

"I don't see why not, what you want to do?" I ask you

"Well I just want to spend some time with you, maybe sleep in." Callie says

"That sounds good." I say smiling.

We go back to cooking dinner in Callie's kitchen and I went back to thinking. I had spent thousands of dollars fixing my house but Callie made it clear that she didn't want me to go home by asking me to stay with her every night. Who was I to say no she was the love of my life and I didn't want to leave her alone. I haven't told her that but I was happy to stay with her, we just have to pick a bigger place to live.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts that when I felt her lips on the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"One of my favorite past times."

She started to kiss her way around to my shoulder before turning my head so she could kiss me. I felt her hand slip down my stomach where it joined its partner in unhooking and un zipping my dress paints.

"Callie?" I ask

"Shh." 

Her hand slipped into my underwear over the strip of hair that she loving played in the first night we had sex, stopping at my clit rubbing it in slow circles. My breath started to come out in labored gasps as I put my head back on her shoulder. Even when I pleasured myself my clit is always very sensitive and I stayed away from it if I wanted to last long.

"I'm not that silly succubus I want you to last there is something I want from you." She whispers in my ear.

"What's that?" I asked

"I want you cream, I want you to squirt all over me, I want you to cum so hard that you pass out."

I hear the click of the stove being turned off then Callie turned me to face her.

"You gave yourself to me and I want you again and again and again."

She ripped open my shirt before pulling it down and behind me to tie it in a lose knot, trapping my arms behind me. I couldn't move my arms and for a moment I was scared but it passed when Callie put her head on my chest just to listen to my heart.

"I can taste without tasting you, I'm addicted to you heart beat and smell." She says softly.

Before I could answer she lifted me up and started to move to the bed before dropping me to the bed and climbing on top of me. She sat back on my thighs to look at me before running her hands up my stomach to my chest where she ripped open my bra.

My nipples was swollen and ready for her to take into her mouth, but instead she took them in between her fingers and started to squeeze them.

"Oh my god Callie!" I yelp

It looked painful and it should be painful but all it did was make my insides throb more.

"Please." I moan

"Please what"

"Suck them." I say trusting my chest up.

Callie bent and too one into her mouth and started suck hard while roiling her hips. I tugged at my arms trying to get them out so I could touch her, but all I did was hurt myself and Callie must have seen this because she sat up and looked at me.

"Oh baby I'm sorry sit up."

She helped me sit up and untied the shirt so I could move my arms out of the sleeves. But once they was free and I rolled my shoulders a few times she wrapped my hands together and pushed me back to the bed. She jumped off the bed and pulled my dress pants and underwear with her.

"Now stay here and don't move.

Callie

I stood back and looked at Arizona laying on the bed watching me. She was starting to moan under my gaze.

"I have something that may get me into trouble but at this point I don't care .When we are done you can call Bo and yell at her or thank her, it's up to you." I say moving a way to the closet.

Tonight I was going to be dirty, I was going to do thing to Arizona that she has never done. I was going to make her cookie cutter way of sex burst into flames and go right out the window.

I dress slowly in the closet just to make Arizona's blood boil. Bo had taken me shopping on our last day together and got bags full of things that would make any normal persons turn the deepest of red.

I paused in my work to smile at the memory of Bo teaching me how to use some of the things that I was about to use on Arizona. I didn't want to hurt her in any way but I want to do thing to her that she never thought of doing, and to night that was going to happen.

Running my hand over the cool leather down to the shaft that was jetting out from my hips, I grabbed a few things and Made my way out the closet.

"Oh god." Arizona says when she looks over at me.

"Oh yes my love." I say moving over to the bed

I drop my things on the foot of the bed, she looked down and looked at my new toys then back up at me.

"Don't be shocked succubus you know the thought has crossed your mind." I say

"I can honestly say it has not." Arizona says.

I grabbed the handcuffs and ran them up her leg to her perfect stomach where I laid them while untied her hands.

"Well yay me for teaching you new things." I say

I toss her shirt on the floor before grabbing the cuffs and closing them around her wrist. Bo had gotten the fuzzy covers to go over the police grade handcuffs, and that wasn't really enough to hold any kind of fae but it was sexy and worth the try.

"What are you doing?" She asked

I took a step back and looked at my work before walking back to the foot of the bed to grab the ridding crop and stepping back so she could get a clear view of my body.

I had on a black leather corset top with red velvet gloves that went up to my elbows red and black underwear with black heels with red bottoms. But what really made her eye widen more what I was wearing over my underwear.

"Is that…"

"Yes it is, it's what you call a strap on and I'm going to use it on you." I say

"I never…"

"I guessed that much and I promise that when it comes to that I will take my time." I say

I couldn't help but go soft for Arizona those damn puppy dog eyes she has had me by the heart. Something she had in common with her sister, Lauren falls for Bo's eyes all the time.

I softly tapped my own thigh with the crop to get control of myself. I moved over to the head of the bed.

"Open." I say tapping her jaw with the crop.

She opened her mouth and on a whim I stepped back and took off my underwear, it took some work but I got them off and stuck them in Arizona's open mouth.

"Ungh!"

"Shh!"

I used the crop to pop her on the stomach making her arch up.

"Oh you like that?" I ask with a smile

"yesh."

I popped her harder and she moan arching her back again.

"Oh thing aren't black and white anymore for you my love" I say looking in to her confused eyes.

I bent in and kissed her lips.

"Now I'm going to have some fun with you." I say before going back to the foot of the bed.

"Now I'm going to need you to stand up do you think you can do that?" I asked picking up a small silver object.

Arizona let out a grunt and sat up on the side of the bed then stood.

"Good girl now come here." I say

She walks over to me and I grab her cuffed hands and raise them over her head to hook to the metal hook that Bo put in the wall.

"hmm."

I slapped Arizona's thighs with the crop.

"Spread em."

I couldn't help but moan at the amount of wetness that was already on her thighs.

"Oh aren't you a dark horse Arizona….That's fine gives me someone to play with.

I crouch down and slide the metal object into her before going back to the bed and picking up the nipple clamps that until tonight I thought would be too much. Licking each nipple I put the clamps on tight enough so I could pull on them without the causing any or too much pain.

I moved up to her mouth and pulled my underwear out her mouth before kissing her.

"Ok if things should get to be too much I want you to say Arretez (French for stop) Do you understand." I say kissing her.

"Arretez got it." Arizona says.

Arizona is spoke a plethora of languages so I know she will remember that.

Arizona

"Oh fuck!"

Was the first thing out of my mouth when the silver thing Callie slipped into me started to vibrate.

"You look like you are having a good time." Callie said

"Yes." My eyes rolled back in my head before I looked back at her

"That's good have all the fun you want but there is one thing I forgot to tell you." She says

The clicking of her heels making me throb more, until she was right up against me.

"Do…Not…Cum…..You are not allowed to cum without my say do you understand."

This woman was mad I was already on the edge of an orgasm.

"Callie please…"

"Please what?"

"Please let me cum just this one time." I moan

"Really you're really that bad off that you need to cum now?" She asked

"Yes."

I had my eyes closed tightly and I was breathing so hard to try to keep from thinking about it.

"Well this one time can't hurt I mean I did do this to you before this all started….ok you can cum but just this one time." Callie says

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" I moan

I could hear Callie giving a little laugh as she kissed my ear and neck then over to my lips. The heels she had on made her much taller than me so she was looking down at me. Her being taller than me is a turn on every day.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She ripped my arms down and pushed me over to the bed where she bent me over to put my weight on my hands.

"I know of one place that you are a virgin, and I'm about to take that virginity." She says.

Callie takes a step away from me and I heard her kick off her heels before walking back into the closet I'm guessing. I pushed myself up to try and get a look of what she was doing but I was stopped by her strong hand on my back.

"Don't you dare move." Callie says pushing me back down to the bed

Then there was a sting of the ridding crop on my ass.

"Sorry mistress."

Where the hell did that come from?

"Oh I like that."

Then another pop this time harder.

"Thank you Mistress." I grunted

The little silver egg Callie put in me and her whipping me was pushing me to another orgasm.

"Now back to what I had planned, and don't you move." She says

I heard the pop of a top and Callie's had left my back to turn off the vibrating egg.

"I want you to feel this."

There was a squirt of something water like at the top of the crack of my ass.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked

I thought about it, it would be so easy to yell out that one simple French word and put a stop to all this, to go back to simple black and white sex. But I didn't want black and white sex I wanted this and I want it now. Sure it's not something that we would do all the time but I wanted it.

"No Mistress."

"Good girl." She said softly

She rubbed between my cheeks slowly and stopped at my virgin hole making me take in and hold my breath when she pushed on it.

"Don't hold your breath….Breathe Arizona." She says

When I didn't do what I was told she smacked my ass hard.

"Ohhhh my god that hurt!" I yell at her

She smacked me again.

"Don't yell at me slave!" She growled

She slapped me again before leaning in and pushing her fingers into me roughly making me that was enough to make me push her back and slap her.

"Oh no."

I looked at my hands to see that I busted the handcuffs, then I looked back up at Callie.

"You said you wanted this." She growled

"I do Mistress."

"Then why did you hit me."

It wasn't a question.

"I don't know."

Callie grabbed me up and tossed me on the bed before climbing in after me.

"We are going to try this again Ok and you are going to keep your hands to yourself, unless it's just that good that you have to grab on to me. I that ok with you."

Again it wasn't a question and at this point I didn't care I wanted her now.

"Yes Mistress." I say

It was my way of telling Callie I was willing to do or let her do what she wanted.

"Good now hold still." She growled

Her hand went to my neck but she didn't do what anyone would think she was gentle about it.

"You wanted to be rough about it but you don't want to know how rough I can be."

She pulled the egg out of me before pushing her strap on into me.

Callie

Don't get me wrong I was a little pissed off that Arizona slapped me, but given the accidental roughness I used, I don't blame her. But still needed to learn her place when it comes to this part of our sexual lives for the moment. Tomorrow will come and she will take her place as big bad succubus and I sure start to plan her payback. But for now.

"Oh fuck me."

"That's what I plan to do." I tell Arizona.

I sit back on my knees and push the toy all the way into her and grabbed her hips.

"Wait." Arizona says

I watch as she starts to get comfortable with what was inside her, it wasn't too big or wide since Arizona never had something like a dildo inside her.

"I told you I would take my time with you." I say kissing her.

I start to move slowly as I kiss her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

Our bodies started to move together and she pulled me back down to kiss me.

"You feel so good."

The smaller dildo inside me was making things hard for me, I didn't think it was going to be this hard to not start moaning myself. I sat back with my hands on her hips to watch her pussy swallow up the red dildo with a wet slurp.

"Oh my god you're so dirty." I moan

"Callie please stop going so slow!" Arizona yelled digging her nails into my forearms.

"Oh slow?" I ask

I pull her legs from around me and put them over my shoulders and I start a fast thrust.

It got to a point where Arizona was moving too much and I had to reach down and pin her to the bed when my hand went to her neck and her hands followed. I was a complete accident and when I tried to move it she held it in place making my eyes widen.

"Fuck harder." She growled holding my hand closer.

It was starting to get harder for me to trust into her so I pulled out.

"Wait noooo what are you doing?"

"Shhh."

I kiss my way down her body stopping at her clit to tack it into my mouth and sucked hard. She pushed my head back and took it in both her hands, rolling her hips she started to cover my face in her juices. Her eyes locked with mine and started to glow blue as she held me in place.

"You want to cum, know you do because you are shaking." I say.

"Please." She begged

"OK." I say

I stick my tongue deep inside her licking at her walls when she arched her back and moaned deeply. The next thing I know Arizona was gushing all over my face and into my mouth where I swallowed every single drop.

It kept coming until her body when limp and she passed out. I started to lick at her and her thighs cleaning her up the best I could before getting up to get a warm rag and a towel. I came back whipping my face before cleaning and drying Arizona.

"Oh my love you're out for the night." I say stripping off my clothes and climbing into bed.

I pulled the blanket up over us and pulled her to me.

"I love you so much." I say kissing her head.


End file.
